


toy story drabbles

by septiceyesweetheart



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Outer Space, Sad, This was a fluke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiceyesweetheart/pseuds/septiceyesweetheart
Summary: i had exactly 2 ideas many months ago and i wrote them and it was only seen in a discord server. so now they here.
Relationships: Bo Peep/Woody Pride, Buzz Lightyear & Woody Pride, Jessie/Buzz Lightyear
Kudos: 10





	1. you were my because

**Author's Note:**

> i had a dumb idea that took place after toy story 3. basically 4 never happens. this was supposed to be about moving on. was.

It's ridiculous to think that you can still be hung up on someone long after they're gone, that the burden is still as heavy as it was on day one. It's even more ridiculous that you can still have that on your shoulders, and not one person would be able to see it. It's worse if you don't let yourself see the weight, much less feel it. 

But it's a little less crazy when you know that the possibility of death was especially high around these parts. The next time you see a friend might be your last. No one really talks about it, because the truth of it is close to unbearable. Every toy sees it at least once in their lifetime. Toys get damaged and broke more than anything else. They're given away after some time, or they get lost. Often times, no one knows where these toys end up, or if they're even alive out there. So when it's time to say goodbye, it very well may be for good, and the period after that goodbye is nothing but one for mourning. For some, the only time you feel alive after losing a friend is during playtime.

Woody didn't feel that way, though. Not at first. He had to be the one to break it to the gang that Bo was gone. Buzz offered to do it once he knew, but Woody didn't want to come off as devastated as he actually was. Sure, his head hung low and he had his hat off in respect as he told the gang, but he was quick to return to the daily procedure the next day. Sure, Buzz and Jessie pulled Woody aside to make sure all was well because  _ it's Bo,  _ but everything always moves forward. Yes, this was sad, so immensely sad, but not to the point of dysfunction. 

That's what he told himself anyway. No amount of sulking, wondering, or crying would bring her back. No thoughts of her meeting her untimely fate would help anything either. Those only plagued Woody at night when he was alone.

Of course Woody had thoughts to go look for Bo. No toy gets left behind, that's the rule. That's his rule: if there's anything that can be done about rescuing a toy, Woody will do it… If only he knew where to start. If only there had been an inkling as to where Bo was going. If only she wasn't so okay with parting ways with Molly, the gang… with Woody. 

Not everyone was so accepting of their own departures. Not long after Bo, other toys started going as well. It was RC, a mere week after rescuing him from the gutter. Then it was Wheezy, then Etch. There was even a time when Mr. Spell's batteries were never replaced, even after the gang sneakily went through the house to find new ones. Not a single one of the now departed were ready to leave Andy. There were attempts to rescue all of them, and even if those plans succeeded, Andy or Mom would find them in the room and… and then they were never seen again. 

The mourning period was pretty consistent for a while.

Years went by, and the hole punched through Woody's chest was less noticeable. It surged a little (a lot) when it was time to part ways with Andy. But the gang ended up with Bonnie instead of the attic. It was the best possible outcome to what was probably the worst situation Woody had ever been in… and that's not even referring to the landfill. Most toys weren't this lucky. Heck, humans weren't this lucky.

There was just the smallest voice in the back of his head…  _ what if Bo went through something like a landfill? What if she wasn't as lucky? What if she didn't have a friend by her side to hold her hand through it? _

You could say that that's why Woody insisted Barbie and Ken keep in contact once the gang left Sunnyside. The idea of not knowing was close to unbearable.

With time, and a new friend that made Woody feel what Bo did, he learned. Well, he already knew not to dwell. He was very good at keeping himself busy in order to not drown in his own grief. But sometimes you have to lose yourself for a little bit. Feel the loss and absence of those you love, because then it's easier to let go.

No amount of words will ever be enough. Woody would never be able to fathom the losses he faced throughout his life. Some are easier to talk about than others, a lot of that ease was brought by this new friend. But Woody would never truly forget.

Bo has a piece of him, she always will.


	2. i was running back to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought abt buzz in space as an actual space ranger and then it led to this.

Space often felt like a second home. The absence of life, structure, and color was oddly calming and a nice contrast from the typical everyday life. Of course there were bits of light provided by the stars and nebulas and everything beautiful in the universe.

_ Not as beautiful as her. _

Nebulas and galaxies are what they taught the offspring about in schools on Earth. But they'll never know how it feels to actually pass through those things in a small ship, to see it all with their own eyes. It was like entering another reality. Sometimes Buzz started to believe he wasn't in the universe he was originally from anymore. Perhaps everything has changed.

_ Maybe she's changed too. _

Another thing they don't teach in Earth schools is the dark parts of space. To put it simply, it's just that: empty space. There really isn't much to teach unless you've experienced it firsthand. It's so painfully dark, it almost feels like death. But death doesn't leave you that self aware.

Buzz couldn't see his hand lifted up in front of his face, much less anything out the window. An awful dread sat on his shoulders, like something was about to jump at him, and he had to be alert. But at the same time, he's being left utterly and completely alone, and it made it hard to focus.

_ This is when thoughts about her didn't provide comfort anymore. _

The dark bits were when Buzz regretted going to Sector 12 alone. (He really missed her.) His insides slowly froze into nothing, and then he was one with the crushing emptiness until the next nebula peeked through in the distance. Then, the darkness would take a shape, something like a tunnel, and then Buzz's rotting brain would feel more like a shell he had to crawl out of. It was like waking up after napping for the wrong amount of time… but worse.

_ I wish I could see her… see the fire in both her eyes and her hair. _

He had to make sure he was still on the right path. While being in the dark felt like you were a sitting duck, sometimes it put you on the right track. Other times it threw you off course completely. But Buzz's eyes were so heavy, his mind was still foggy, and his vision was blurred by another intensely bright star. He could sleep just for a little while… he was supposed to be sleeping this whole time anyway… he was warned about the dark part of space prior to the mission, how it messes with you, how you shouldn't look directly at it… He should have listened…

_ Crash! _

There were people - no, children - talking. Happy, excited. Buzz felt the impact of his ship landing, but it wasn't as explosive as he was expecting. He was still alive… He could still move but there was a persisting feeling that maybe he shouldn't...

Then he was standing, not really looking at anything around him. He had a feeling it wasn't safe just yet. It went quiet after a while, the children's voices drowning out as if they left the vicinity. But then more voices filled the room. 

"What the heck is up there?"

"Woody! Who's up there with ya?!"

~

It's a long messy story of Buzz trying to cope with this new reality. Even when he accepted his new purpose, he still thought about how he started. That big, sad space wasn't a dream. That big, bright star wasn't exactly a star. Here he thought the "transporting realities" thing was a joke.

Buzz didn't know the how or the why, and he didn't really want to know. His brain and way of thinking felt much lighter in this world. Besides, he didn't want to be branded as the "AstroNut" yet again should he bring it up. Not to mention, the people were amazing. Woody, despite the rough start, was an amazing friend. Andy? Equally amazing child. Rex, Slinky, Potatohead? Wonderful. This toy life? Pretty good.

He just didn't know what was missing until it was back in his life.

Yes, he had seen her in Al's office when they went to rescue Woody. Buzz was looking, but he wasn't seeing. He was focused on other things, like being temporarily disappointed that his best friend was going to give up on their kid and live in a museum. It wasn't until her yodeling and her skills on a stupid little Hot Wheel track that Buzz was practically hit by a meteor in the form of intense familiarity. Something that felt like home.

_ It's you. _

And then this universe finally started to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok SO. reincarnation? alternate universe? the girl he was thinking about back in the ship wasnt exactly jessie but,,, could be? idk i didnt think too deeply about this one.


End file.
